


Истоки мужества

by Aerdin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Plug, Angst, Bugs & Insects, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, Insectophilia, Magical Pregnancy, Missing Scene, Sex Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: инсектофилия, egglay, принуждение к зачатию.К 42 серии анимеНаписано на Фандомную Битву 2012https://fk-2012.diary.ru/p180766528.htm
Relationships: Katarina (Sailor Moon)/Aino Minako
Kudos: 2





	Истоки мужества

Темная сила оставляет в разуме странный след, а боль разбитого сердца только помогает ему укорениться. Пыльца, попавшая на Венеру с крыльев спеленавших её бабочек Папильон, смывается медленно и рождает странные сны. Большую их часть Минако не помнит и, честно говоря, не слишком стремится. Ей достаточно того, что каждый раз после них она просыпается от оргазма мучительного и яркого, с рукой, зажатой между ног и перепачканной в собственной смазке чуть ли не по запястье.  
Губы горят, а соски набухли и трутся о ткань ночной рубашки.  
Но сегодня Минако стискивает зубы и бросает взгляд на будильник: половина пятого утра, безбожная рань. Нет уж. Больше она бежать не будет.  
Дыхательные техники она не любит и предпочитает оставлять заботы такого рода их штатной мико, но в этот раз без них не обойтись: Минако нужно вернуться в сон, снова пережить его и сразиться с тем, что терзает её ночами.  
С непривычки она сбивается с ритма пару раз и тратит почти полчаса на то, чтобы наконец закрыть глаза и вернуться туда, откуда её выдернул оргазм.  
Стремительно и страшно накатывает паника, несмотря на то, что во сне на ней воинский доспех. Зеленые призрачные бабочки держат надежно, покрывая её шевелящимся хрустким ковром, и щедро роняют сверкающую пыльцу. Ткань матроски пока держится, не подпуская насекомых к телу, но пыльца легко проходит внутрь, и искусственное возбуждение мучает тело.  
Венера облизывает губы и ничуть не удивлена, услышав шаги. Катарина… Нет, сейчас Папильон – приближается. Цокают по паркету ресторана хитиновые каблуки, и Усаги, чтобы спасти подругу снова, здесь нет.  
Папильон наклоняется, прижимая её к полу грязно-желтыми крыльями; лицо йомы искажается ненавистью и похотью одновременно. Всё, что Венера может сейчас – это отвернуться и не дать себя поцеловать. Пыльца уже проникла в кровь, заставляя тело предать, и потому Папильон разводит колени девушки одним рывком, почти не встретив сопротивления.  
Ещё один толчок темной энергии в теле демоницы заставляет Венеру вздрогнуть и в ужасе скользнуть взглядом по телу твари. И верно: там, где было брюшко бабочки, теперь покачивается длинное тупое жало.  
Папильон наваливается сильнее, заставляя поднять колени почти к плечам, и зубами отодвигает перемычку купальника. Ткань давно мокрая, и Венера чувствует, как смазка теперь течёт по бедрам и между ягодиц.  
Впрочем, у Папильон на жидкость явно другие планы: она аккуратно вылизывает кожу вокруг влагалища и наконец прижимается к нему лицом. Язык проходится между складок и лезет глубже. От этих знающих, уверенных движений Венеру трясёт, как припадочную, глаза закатываются, и всё, чего она хочет сейчас – просто ещё раз кончить. Здесь, в руках демоницы, заходясь дрожью от каждого движения языка внизу, от той хозяйской небрежности, с которой Папильон вылизывает влагалище.  
Венера дергается, ещё не оставив мысль о сопротивлении, и демоница рявкает что-то неразборчиво-разъярённое, с силой сдёргивая с одной из вибрисс на голове темно-зеленый кокон ещё не вылупившейся бабочки. Он примерно с сигару размером, гладкий и ребристый, словно пластиковый, и выделяет ту же пыльцу, что и взрослые бабочки. Папильон играет с ним довольно долго, до предела погружая во влагалище жертвы, смазывая и растягивая узкую дырочку, и Венера каждый раз покрывается холодным потом при мысли, что куколка может остаться внутри и… вылупиться.  
Когда йома немного отстраняется, чуть прихватив зубами волоски в самом низу, Венера только всхлипывает. А потом потрясённо кричит, потому что скользкий кокон стремительно вонзается в анус. Повинуясь пальцам Папильон, он двигается всё глубже и глубже до самого конца, оставляя после себя на стенках след возбуждающей пыльцы. Венеру трясет от ужаса и наслаждения, кокон пульсирует, трётся ребристыми краями, а йома издевательски цокает языком:  
– Нда, явно маловат для тебя. Ничего, это поправимо, – и проводит пальцем между ягодиц. От толчка темной силы куколка внутри начинает расти, неумолимо разводя тонкие стенки, трётся, вибрирует, пока не становится, кажется, толщиной с человеческую руку. Кончик увеличившегося кокона высовывается из ануса, и Папильон издевательски раскачивает его из стороны в сторону. От этих мелких движений, отзывающихся дрожью во всём заднем проходе, закатываются глаза, а изо рта течет слюна, пока Венера вся скована одной мыслью: только бы кончить снова.  
– Не надейся, тебе этого недостаточно, – знающе шипит йома, возвращаясь к влагалищу, и легко прихватывает зубами напряженный комочек клитора. От жесткой ласки у Венеры из глаз брызжут слезы. Но эти слёзы превращаются в рыдания, когда Папильон чуть приподнимается, пристраиваясь удобнее.  
Жало покачивается у самой промежности и больше всего похоже на толстую хитиновую трубку с округлым наконечником. Венера течёт так, что не нужно даже дополнительной смазки, и Папильон медлит недолго: внутрь протискивается головка, замирает, надавливая на кокон через тонкую стенку, и Венера благодарит небеса, что не способна даже на членораздельную речь, иначе вместо рыданий и стонов с её губ срывались бы требовательные мольбы.  
– Знаешь, что там внутри? – шипит на ухо демоница, двигаясь глубже, разом насаживая её на жало на всю длину. Головка прокатывается по стенке как раз по кокону, и от нарочито болезненной, насильно растягивающей ещё сильнее ласки мутится в глазах. – Там наши яйца. Я нафарширую тебя ими, как рождественскую индейку, а твоя сила поможет им развиться намного быстрее, чем обычно. Личинки сначала выпьют тебя досуха, а потом прогрызут себе выход изнутри.  
Ужас причудливо перемешивается с вожделением, и Венера конвульсивно дергается, ловя оргазм за оргазмом с каждым толчком, только сильнее насаживаясь на жало. Оно полностью внутри, твердое и обжигающе-горячее, словно нагретое дерево, упирается в самую шейку матки, но оскал Папильон острый и голодный, режущий, словно нож. Демоница снова склоняется ниже и шепчет:  
– Думаешь, это всё? Зря. Видишь ли, светлая моя дурища, тебе следовало лучше учить биологию в школе, – Папильон прерывается на секунду, больно прикусывая сосок сквозь ткань, – чтобы человеческая женщина залетела, сперматозоид должен попасть в матку. Так что наше путешествие ещё не закончилось.  
Прежде чем Венера успевает осознать сказанное, из головки внутри брызгает какая-то жидкость. Прямо на крохотную дырочку, заставляя жертву взвыть в голос от наслаждения и срываться почти на ультразвук от того, как стремительно растягиваются от движения жала внутрь ставшие сверхэластичными мышцы шейки. Ещё одна порция попадает прямо в матку, окропляя стенки, а потом время застывает в янтарном безумии, потому что сквозь трубку вместе с жидкостью нескончаемым потоком начинают протискиваться маленькие яйца.  
Это сводящее с ума, сюрреалистичное ощущение, чем-то похожее на эффект от клизмы, то, как от нескольких литров сначала поднимается над грудью с бантом живот, растягивая эластичную ткань матроски. Венера чувствует, как внутри всё увеличиваются ряды кладки, икринки цепляются к стенкам и друг к другу. Растянутая матка сильно давит на кокон в заднице, живот растёт на глазах, и скоро Папильон приподнимается на локтях, чтобы дать ему место, тугому, больше похожему на барабан.  
Сквозь обезволившее вожделение начинает проступать слабость – первый признак потери силы. Венера бездумно смотрит в лицо йомы, жадно ловящей каждое движение её бедер, каждый крохотный толчок в промежности, который означает ещё одно яйцо, легшее в кладку.  
Папильон так занята этим голодным торжеством, что явно забыла про фиксаторы. Зеленые бабочки, сделав своё дело, потухли, но если Венера попробует призвать силу, питаемые яйца получат такое количество энергии вне очереди, что её просто разорвёт на части. Однако если сосредоточить энергию только в одной ладони, лучше всего правой…  
Между тем кладка закончена, и теперь Папильон в последний раз спрыскивает яйца всё той же жидкостью, дергает бедрами уже просто так, явно получая удовольствие только от того, как жало ходит внутри рядом с коконом. Удовлетворённо скалится на жалобный, молящий стон и снова нагибается ниже, вылизывая шею справа и неторопливо поднимаясь к уху, едва слышно шепчет:  
– Хочешь, я тебя поцелую?  
В первый момент йома, уже давно победившая, ничего не понимает, когда дрожащий палец ложится между её бровей. Рука у Венеры трясется и ходит ходуном, так что это даже можно принять за неуверенную ласку. Но только до тех пор, пока с искусанных, истерзанных алых губ не слетает грозное:  
– Луч полумесяца!  
Папильон бьётся в яростном, режущем потоке света, словно бабочка, наколотая на иглу. Венера чувствует, как спущенная с цепи её волей атака прокатывается по всему телу демоницы, даже по той его части, которая всё ещё внутри.  
Венеру обжигает нестерпимой болью, когда кокон и кладка сгорают, развеиваются клочьями темного тумана, опадает и исчезает живот, но пока с губ поневоле рвётся истошный крик, разум и сердце приветствуют очищение.  
Выпав из кошмара, словно из отвратительного кокона, Минако едва успевает добежать до туалета. Там её долго рвёт желчью – желудок пуст, но психосоматика паникует, заставляя извергать из себя малейший признак реальности привидевшегося. Потом, с трудом прополоскав рот водой, Минако ещё долго сидит, обнимая холодный фаянс унитаза, прижимаясь к нему горячим воспалённым лбом.  
Минако Айно, воин Венеры, ещё не знает, что это умение концентрировать силу только в одной точке тела на Северном полюсе спасёт жизнь её принцессе. Совсем скоро.


End file.
